


Engaging only this moment

by Bluethenstaub



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Crowley with piercings, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Top Aziraphale (Good Omens), Trans Male Character, Wings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-05 07:08:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16805866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluethenstaub/pseuds/Bluethenstaub
Summary: It didn't matter to Aziraphale that Crowley was a demon. Crowley was Crowley, perfect to him in any sense.





	Engaging only this moment

Flesh moved against flesh, and freshly groomed wings shifted through the air of the backroom of the bookshop. Aziraphale looked down at Crowley, eyes shut, jaw dropped open, looking as if in prayer, only thousands of times more charming, making sweet noises from time to time. He was so beautiful with his legs wrapped around Aziraphale's hips, opened up for him and him alone. Every time Aziraphale looked at him, it was as if he saw the delights of heaven. Only that these were the delights of hell.

One of them thrust against the other, the other answering with a corresponding movement of his hips. _It's a dance_ , Aziraphale thought, _a dance only we can dance together, a dance like none other, with an intensity like no human can ever feel._

It didn't matter to Aziraphale that Crowley was a demon. Crowley was Crowley, perfect to him in any sense, especially if he tried to press him even closer, even deeper.

It didn't matter what Crowley looked like. He had always been his Crowley. He always had been, even if not in flesh. But deep inside, Aziraphale had always known it, even when no one of them saw it yet.

A snake, nudging him and getting closer, hiding from the rain. A woman with long blue skirts and jewelry in the long, dark hair, dancing in the warm sun, delighted about the movement of feet. A woman, dressing like a man, behaving like a man. A man, man for the first time, not as contempt in his body as he thought to be. A man, whispering into the ears of others, making decisions he should have stayed quiet about. A man fighting for his life, hurt by the sword of another angel, unable to get saved, dying in his arms. A man, eyes red and full of panic, looking over his shoulder as if hell itself was after him. A man, sitting in a bookshop, drunk and laughing, leaning close to Aziraphale but always hesitating to take the last step. A man, dressed in women's clothing, raising a child, glaring into a garden more often than a snake. A man, his cold body pressed against a warm body, finally taking in every feeling from the last 6000 years. All his.

"Aziraphale," Crowley moaned.

"Yes, my dear. I'm here," Aziraphale answered, voice soft and full of love.

He leaned forward to press a kiss on Crowley's sweaty forehead. To press one on each of these perfect cheekbones. To barely touch his lips, interrupted by these two rings he used to suck on when he was nervous. To press another one on his forehead.

His wings shifted, surrounding them, covering them from the outside world. It got dark around them, but they didn't need light. They could see in the dark. And even if they couldn't, they knew each other's bodies so well, there was nothing they weren't able to find.

"You're doing so well," he whispered softly. He knew Crowley would hear him. Crowley always heard him. "You're doing so well and I love you, my Crowley."

Crowley shivered. He liked to hear words like this. He needed to hear words like this.

Aziraphale's hands found Crowley's and removed them carefully from his sides, intertwining their fingers in the process, pining both of Crowley's hands over their heads.

He smiled. "I want you to come, Crowley, come and scream my name," he said and rolled his hips against Crowley. He did it again, once, twice, and Crowley came and screamed the angel's name.

Aziraphale followed not too long after.

Crowley opened his eyes, expectantly, breath heavy even they didn't need any air.

"You did good, you were perfect," Aziraphale said with a smile and kissed Crowley softly.

Carefully, he laid himself down on the demon, knowing that he needed the closeness now. They could clean up later.

"My hands."

"Let's leave them where they are for now," Aziraphale ordered.

"I-” The demon still wasn't able to say the words out loud.

He didn't need to. Aziraphale knew what he was wanted to say. "I love you, too, my dear."

Crowley smiled and closed his eyes again.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, I'd love it if you'd leave kudos or comments :)


End file.
